darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max von Hessen
Max von Hessen is a Corellian land baron and an officer in the Corellian Security Forces. His current rank is colonel, and he is commonly seen in the work of the Starfighter Corps. Early Life Max was born on Corellia in 70 BBY to Wilhelm (100 BBY-40 BBY) and Delia Hessen (100 BBY-41 BBY). His mother was a spacer, doing freight work for the Corellian government, and his father was an officer in the Corellian Secruity Forces (CorSec). The Hessens were an old aristocratic family that extended back to the days of the Corellian monarchy, when about 1000 years before the end, the family was granted nobility and given an estate by the king. From that point on, every male head of the family was known as 'Baron von Hessen' or the 'Baron of Hess'. As a child, Max was brought up as a medium between his two parents, learning fluently the arts of flying and groundpounding since the age of five. He was also taught the arts of chivalry and the aristocratic attitude, but he was always kind and generous to his peers and people of 'lower' status than his own. Adolescence Max was a remarkable student in school. In secondary he was on the school smashball team (which had dumbed-down play, of course) and was in the top 10% of his class. He was very popular with every one, and not just because of his 'exalted' status. Everyone expected him to go to the pros for Smashball, but he ended up enrolling in the CorSec Academy. At one of his games, he could help but notice a strange man in the stands, in long brown robes, watching him the entire time. Max didn't know who he was, or where he came from, but he had a weird feeling from the man. CorSec Max spent four years in the CorSec Academy, studying flying, groundpounding, and history. Peculiarly, he was very quick at his reflexes, quicker than most of his teachers, and sometimes knew what was coming before it happened. This made him an invaluable asset to the Fleet. When he graduated (4th in his class), he was assigned as a utility and commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant. That meant that whenever the Fighter Corps needed him, he reported to them. When the groundpounders needed him, he ran right over. He spent four years doing this sort of work, and it exhausted him every day. He finally retired after four years. Post-CorSec After retiring from CorSec, Max felt restless. He traveled to Tatooine to seek work and learn more about the galaxy. He did a couple of freighter stints, and a couple gunman jobs before came the big one. A recruiter was on the planet, trying to sign up mercenaries for a civil war on a backwater planet called Etlah-Haru. Interested, bored, and needing money, Max signed up. Etlah-Haru I am heading to this little backwater planet called 'Etlah-Haru'. The locals there hate each other, so much that they couldn't even come up with a damned name. This should be a pushover, I'll be home in time for Father's birthday in a couple months, laughing at this. I should have asked for more money, this will be too easy. -Diary of Max von Hessen, 44 BBY Four years, from the age of 26 to the age of 30, saw Max marooned on the backwater planet of Etlah-Haru. A horrible civil war raged there, between two ethnicities that hated each other, for no reason that anyone could remember. He served in the infantry, climbing through the ranks of his dead comrades to Colonel, and gained almost a dozen awards from the makeshift government of the People's Republic of Haru (who was facing the People's Democracy of Etlah) Why is it every little band of freedom fighters must name themselves some goofy title, that makes them seem so holy? They're still hicks with nothing. -Diary of Max von Hessen, 44 BBY After four years of nonstop war, Max wasn't the cocky little kid he used to be anymore. He was smarter, wiser, and more mature. The war was finally ended when the Republic intervened, sending the Republican Guard on to the planet to end it. No one knew who the victor was, and anyone who wasn't a government leader really didn't care, they were just glad it was over. Four years. Four years of horror. Four years of torment. Four years of death. The stench, the shrieks, the sights will haunt me for the rest of my life. How can man act in such ways? How can Man commit such atrocities against their fellow Man? -Diary of Max von Hessen, 40 BBY After the War When the planet was liberated, Max went home to Corellia. He spent two years home at his estate, resting and trying to, in some way, reincorporate himself into the civilized world. Present Day These days Max is an officer in CorSec again, a colonel. First working under Ksar Antilles, and now Dash L'hnnar, he is a man by Corellia, for Corellia. He does whatever needs doing to protect his home planet and its people. He can usually be seen flying with the Starfighter Corps, and occasionally commanding groundpounders. With both of his parents dead, he is also the new Baron of Hess. Category:Archived Characters